The Asari Manifesto
by Darkenstar
Summary: After a long war between the Krogan warlord nation, the asari need a miracle to pull them out of the fire, lady benezia calls all the nations for help. But the commander will admit, it will be kinda hard to concentrate on saving the nActions when a certain betrothed maiden distracts her... Aria/Liara Aria/tevos femshep/liara


**Chapter one:**

"With all due respect for the asari, I think I speak for my nation when I say, we will not be helping the Armali with the war on the krogan." Councilor daltrass said standing up from the table. Shepard resisted the urge to roll her eyes along with rest of the human leaders- that is, all of them besides Udina.

"The salarians cannot afford another great lost after our fight with krogan because of the genophage, our people are just starting to heal, get back to our way of life. This is not the time for us to start from scratch again." Daltrass continued to pled her case, as if she just didn't want the salarians to seem like cowards. Little did she know it was too late for that. out of shame she couldn't even look at the rest of the councilors.

"I agree, the humans just helped the salarians with the war with krogan, we also wont be able to sacrifice more human lives when the war between the asari and krogan has already been inevitably decided who the victor will be." Udina stated sternly, making sure to look around the table at all of the species leaders. Shepard did however roll her eyes this time , and even let out a scuff for everyone to here. All eyes, especially, udinas turned to Shepard. "Well, commander! Do you have something you would like to say? Or did you just feel a little parched after nearly killing off the entire human military in the genophage war?" He spat out her title like it left a bad taste in his mouth, Shepard knew that he just had to have that one saved up, waiting for her to go against his word so he could, "humiliate" her in front of everyone. Shepard didn't even blink at his words though, she actually felt a yawn coming on, but instead silenced it.

"That is not true! Shepard had nothing to do with the casualties that we lost in that war! Those men and women knew exactly what they signed up for and they died with nothing but pride and admiration for Shepard." Anderson barked directly at Udina.

"Oh? She didn't have anything to do with them? Well, general, could you please explain to me who the hell was leading them onto the battle field to their death?!" Anderson was ready to reply, but udina continued. "Of course it wasn't Shepards fault, it never is when she has the complete support of the king," udina said eyeing Hackett. "And our only general, besides me, Anderson." Udina crossed his arms over his chest. "Just goes to show how corrupt our government is."

"Corrupt?" Shepard said standing up. "The reason we are here today is because the krogan are out of control and the asari need our help. Lady benezia and everyone of Armali's citizens need our help, we need to unify against the krogan! What's corrupt is not helping our allies and standing by while they are wiped out entirely by the krogan warlord nation!"

Udina slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump in their seats, "Our numbers are low! We are running out of supplies-"

"Enough!" Hackett shouted. "The humans will go to war with the krogan to aid the asari. As should everyone in this room, no matter how in debt you are in your economy." Hackett said eyeing the squirming daltrass before he faced the turians. "Hopefully, you will join us."

"This is an outrage!" Udina slammed his hands on the table again, nobody jumped they just rolled their eyes.

"Give it a rest udina." Hackett said, "Before I get Shepard to put you on the field and show you just how much of an outrage this really is." Shepard sat back down in her chair, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she leaned into the cushion, the curl in her lips almost grew into a characteristic, wolfish smile when udina slowly lowered himself in his seat with a constipated look on his face.

Councilor Sparatus stood up out of his seat, his eyes traced everyone in the room before speaking, "Even though palaven and the humans have had disputes in the pass, I will say that the turians will in fact be aiding the asari AND HUMANS in the war, if the krogan win they will take over Armali and they will be a bigger territory that all of our nations, which could lead to pandemonium."

Councilor Tevos smiled, "Thank you, all of you, with the help of the humans and turians I believe we will be able to win this war. Tonight, to lighten spirits, there will be a celebration at the T'soni manor, I hope you all can make it. Meeting adjured."

Before udina or anyone else could continue the meeting Shepard scurried out of the door, something told her this wasn't over, but she didn't care. There was a party tonight, that meant two things. A bunch of Alcohol, and no god damn udina. Hopefully. She smiled when she saw garrus, who had just endured the same torturous never ending meeting she had, waiting for her on his trusty steed, archangel.

"You weren't playing when you said he could get a little overzealous." Garrus said, tugging on his horses reigns.

Shepard shrugged as she hoisted herself up onto Normandy. "Who? Udina? Yeah, he's famous around the nation of Sparta for being an ass. Nothing new. A political town fool."

"Oh come on Shepard, I sensed the chemistry between you two. Sparks were a fly, if I do say so myself." Garrus mandibles flared, as he rode off to disregard the glare Shepard shot at him.

Shaking her head with an amused roll of her eyes Shepard trailed after garrus on the dusty road, "Maybe so vakarian, but I do believe I've seen stronger sparks a fly, between you and that quarian, oh what was her name again?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "Never Mind that commander, we have a long trip ahead of us if we want to make it to the celebration tonight. I would just hate to miss some of your signature moves." Unable to hold back his laughter that time, Garrus howled at his own joke, even though he knew he would pay for it later with an ass kicking, he continued his egging in the poor commander, "I am sure the ladies would also be highly disappointed."

Minutes passed as Shepard listened to garrus's endless giggling and the stomping of the horses before Shepard felt her lips curl at the ends, then, into a small smile. She let out a small laugh as her smile broke into a very toothy grin, soon, she felt laughter exploding from her throat.

"What's so funny commander?" Garrus asked nonchalantly.

Shepard smiled goofily at her friend, "It's funny you should mention that the ladies appreciate my dancing. It just so happens that your mother was very fond of how I moved also."

00000000000000

"Harder." Aria growled. Whatever she was doing she was doing it right, but aria couldn't stand feeling submissive, especially with Tevos. But she'd be damned if that woman couldn't make her legs twitch, which she also hated because every time she would shutter from the immense pleasure, the councilor would have this shit-eating grin on her face.

Getting almost nail bitingly close to her climax, aria roughly took the back of Tevos's crest and borrowed it further into her soaking azure. The cum covered councilor obliged by letting her tongue dance in circles around arias clit, she was so damn close and she knew it. Refusing to let a single moan escape her lips, aria bit down on her bottom lip. When she threw her head back against the cold window, Her body along with her thoughts became overwhelmed with pleasure, she didn't even care that she was still shamelessly riding Tevos's face, basically smearing her juices all over her.

Lapping up what was left of arias cum, even though she was blindfolded, tevos looked up, a grin on her face, "Is it me or do you make a bigger mess every time?"

Panting mercifully, aria watched as Tevos finished clean her. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Aria needed this.

Someone to fuck relentlessly. And tevos, well, she just so happened to be the perfect slut. Of course it frustrated aria that she couldnt fuck her so called "Wife." Lady Benezia would never let that happen, that is, until their wedded. To be totally honest, aria couldn't care less about liara T'soni and her feelings. She had a plan. Take over Armani, then the rest of the nations. Absolute monarchy. She would even take over the less than impressive weaker nations like sur'kesh and rannoch. Sparta and tuchanka Would be a little more difficult, but she would solve that problem when she got to it.

Disgusted with the cockiness in tevos's voice, aria pushed her ground away from her, "Find the flogger. Now! You will learn not to speak to me with that tone either by me whipping the shit out of you or me fucking you senseless until you beg me to stop."

Containing her smile, tevos lifted her blindfold, the first thing she saw was the floor, she didn't even know aria had slapped her to the ground.

"Did I tell you to take off your blindfold slut!" It was rhetorical, but it was just another reason for aria to punish her if she answered incorrectly.

There was the sting. She wanted so badly to rub her face. "No mistress. Sorry mistress, but how else am I supposed to find the flogger?" Tevos asked.

Just as aria was about to answer, liara knocked on the door and entered, her face paled at the sight, but was soon filled with purple blush to the tips of her crest. Aria smirked, as she sashayed closer to the blushing maiden.

"Leera. Come here for your turn?"

Liara avoided eye contact, "No, I have just come to Inform you that the party will begin in thirty minutes. And it's liara."

"That's what I said, but alright. I have to finish up here." Aria said nonchalantly nodding back to tevos.

Liara looked at the blindfolded slave, she couldn't recognize who it was, but something about the facial markings she could make out, she seemed fairly familiar. With one last nod, liara hurried from the room.

When she envisioned her life ruling over her kingdom with whoever she was betrothed to she never imagine this with Aria T'loak. She thought of her mate being someone, strong. Compassionate. Smart. Not someone who hosted gladiator games at omega and enjoyed the death of everyone and anything.

The images stilled burned in her brain of aria with countless woman in that room, soon she would be married to her. That. It. And there would be no escape, her fate was sealed. She didn't have a say in it, but her mother always knew best. Their had been other suitors, but all of them met an unfortunate fate mysteriously. Liara wasn't stupid, she knew aria had to have had something to do with their disappearances, but she kept her lips sealed, once they married liara didn't wish to find out how exactly they had died.

"Little wing? Are you alright?" Benezia said from behind her.

Liara didn't want to turn to her for two reasons. She could feel the sting of tears pricking her eyes and two because she was an absolute mess from her work in her laboratory. Besides the intoxicating fumes from her chemicals, liara found her lab to be the most desirable place in castle, that and the library. Solitude and plus, it gave her time to think about her less that fortunate circumstances. Sometimes she wished that she was born a peasant, with a couple of books and a her family. The simple sometimes seemed as the fabulous one.

"It is final. Isn't it?" Liara said softly, still not facing her mother.

Benezia resisted the urge to sigh, "Liara, are alright with this?"

"Mother. This is for my nation, for you. Of course I am okay with this." Liara lied. How is she okay with this? How she not in a raging fit?

"Well then yes, this is final." Benezia said, she took a long pause. "You can also wait if you would like Liara…there's no rush, I still have time before I hand over the throne."

"That is quite alright." Tears secretly running down liaras face. She tried her hardest not to choke as she spoke. "I must get ready for the celebration now. I will see you then mother."


End file.
